veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rack, Shack, and Benny
Rack, Shack, and Benny is the fourth Veggie Tales show. It was released in April 4, 1995. A lesson is in handling peer pressure. It is the 4th video after Are You My Neighbor? and before Dave And The Giant Pickle. Story The show starts with Bob the Tomato alone. Larry The Cucumber appears on the countertop and bumbling around blindly, wearing an oven mitt on his head. When asked why, he says it's because he saw it on the cover of "Veggie Beat" magazine and that everyone's doing it. Unable to see, however, he crashes into the sink. Bob reads a letter from Dexter Wilmington from Tuscaloosa, Alabama about peer pressure and the story begins for both. The story is told by George, who made his debut on this episode. The film first introduces audiences to the world of the Nezzer Chocolate Factory where the employees work hard all day overseeing the creation of chocolate bunnies on an assembly line. In celebration of selling their two-millionth chocolate bunny, Mr. Nezzer announces that for 30 minutes all employees may eat all the bunnies they want. While all break ravenously into the chocolate, Shack convinces his friends Rack and Benny that they should not gorge themselves on candy, as their mothers and fathers had taught them better. He gets little argument on this. When Mr. Nezzer comes out to soak up the appreciation of his employees, he finds them all lying ill… except for three. Rack, Shack, and Benny are rewarded and made Junior Executives (they originally worked in the plant). The following day Mr. Nezzer calls them into his office and tells them that he has constructed a 90-foot (27 m) high bunny; he believes that if the bunny were a big bunny, then all his workers would love it as much as he. To make matters worse, he also reveals the dreaded "Bunny Song" when Benny does not know the lyrics. He sings it to them, and it is revealed that the lyrics imply that nothing in the world is more important than the bunny, even church or family. He intends to force all his employees to bow down before the bunny statue and sing the song; those who refuse will be thrown into the factory's furnace like the "bad bunnies". Naturally, this causes Rack, Shack, and Benny great concern since they do not agree with the words in the song. When the time comes, everyone bows and sings, minus the three. Mr. Nezzer's guards take them away, meanwhile, Laura plans their rescue. With that, a Silly Song is performed by Larry and Bob. Returning to the movie, Nezzer forces them inside and condemns them to the furnace, but on the brink of their deaths he gives them one last chance to sing " The Bunny Song"; still they refuse, explaining that they were taught to stand by what they believe is right. When Rack, Shack, and Benny refuse once again, Nezzer sends them down a chute into the furnace, but Laura Carrot rescues them with a delivery truck. The other guards pursue, and Laura speeds into a tunnel. She outmaneuvers both of them and causes them to fall into vats of melted chocolate, then begins to search for a way out. Rack points out a glint of light. Thinking it will lead them outside, Laura rushes out the other end. However, they appeared back at their entrance instead, and two metal arms grab and capture the truck. Laura's rescue attempts are thwarted. As it prepares to dump the prisoners into the flames, Laura dismounts from the truck and unplugs the power outlet, causing the arms to stop in their tracks. As Mr. Nezzer threatens her, the arms give way and drop the boys into and the furnace. However, they do not burn. A fourth person appears in the furnace ("He's really shiny," says Mr. Lunt) which may have been Jesus himself. As a result, they are spared. Rack, Shack, and Benny emerge from the furnace unscathed. Mr. Nezzer reconciles with himself and apologizes. The boys accept his apology, and when he asks how he can make up for his mistake, Shack suggests he sing a song about their beliefs. The story ends with one such song about standing up for what you believe in. Back on the countertop, Bob and Larry wrap up, but Larry is still stuck in the sink. He recognizes now the futility that landed him there, that just because everyone else is wearing an oven mitt doesn't mean that he has to. He laments his wasted life, but, Bob offers to help. However, his plan renders him stuck in the sink instead. As Larry contemplates as to how to get him out, the episode credits end. Bible: Stand firm, and hold to the teachings we passed on to you (-2 Thessalonians 2:15) Characters * Bob the Tomato as Rack Shadrach * Larry the Cucumber as Benny Abednego * Junior Asparagus as Shack Meshach * Laura Carrot as Delivery Girl * Mr. Nezzer as Himself * Mr. Lunt as Himself * Grandpa George Scallion Blink * The Peas * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus Trivia * The Dance of the Cucumber will return from A Very Silly Sing-Along!, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Happy Together!, and If I Sang A Silly Song. Category:VeggieTales episodes